


Don't say you love me

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46
Summary: Un altra storia su Rick e Grant lo so lo so, sono fissata ma nn ci posso fare niente se sono così sdolcinati... Rick e Grant non si vedono da un po le cose non sono andate come speravano ma... leggete e vedrete!





	

Lo fisso da lontano.  
Ero abituato a farlo, a osservarlo quando non si accorgeva della mio sguardo su di lui.  
In effetti era iniziata così tra noi, sguardi sfuggenti, un po troppo insistenti, a volte esitanti e incerti.  
Ero affascinato e incuriosito da lui.  
E quindi era normale per me osservarlo più di quanto facessi con gli altri.  
All'inizio era solo curiosità, cercavo di capire cosa i miei capi avessero visto in lui, così osservavo il suo lavoro, come si preparava, come si muoveva sulla scena, come esprimeva il suo talento.  
E poi non dovevo più cercare il talento, perché il talento era lì palese, di fronte agli occhi di tutti, ed era evidente che potevo finalmente smettere di cercare e di guardare, ma non lo feci, perché iniziai a notare altro.  
Iniziai a notare come arrossiva ogni volta che qualcuno gli faceva un complimento, come distoglieva lo sguardo imbarazzato, come se non pensasse davvero di meritarselo.  
Notavo come si preoccupasse di far sentire sempre tutti a suo agio, di come sorridesse alle battute dei suoi colleghi, perfino alle più stupide, solo per farli sentire a loro agio, di come cercasse di coinvolgere tutti, in modo che nessuno si sentisse mai escluso e che tutti si sentissero sempre parte integrante del team.   
Notai l'infinita dolcezza che metteva nel prendersi cura dei suoi cagnolini.  
Così la curiosità si trasformò in ammirazione.  
Poi finalmente mi ritrovo in una stanza da solo con lui e scopro che l'ammirazione è reciproca.  
Scopro che il suo sorriso mi fa sentire euforico, che le sue attenzioni mi fanno girare la testa, e che l'ammirazione è diventata attrazione.  
Non faccio altro che pensare alle sue labbra, alle sue mani su di me.  
Non faccio altro che cercare pretesti assurdi per rimanere da soli.  
Poi un giorno, non so come, mi faccio coraggio e dopo una serata insieme e qualche bottiglia di vino di troppo, faccio la mia mossa e magicamente mi accorgo che sono ricambiato.  
E così inizio una relazione esaltante, fatta di baci rubati, nottate movimentate, e sono felice, finalmente felice, mi sento finalmente bene, appagato, soddisfatto.  
Fino a quando un giorno di pioggia, dopo aver portato a spasso i cani, rientriamo in casa zuppi fino alle ossa, e mentre ridiamo di quanto siamo stati sciocchi ad uscire senza ombrello, lui mi passa un asciugamano sulla testa, cercando di asciugarmi i capelli, nella sua solita maniera goffa che ha di prendersi cura di me.  
Io lo guardo e lo so, so che al mondo non potrebbe esserci niente altro di così importante e giusto, lo vedo come se fosse cosa più preziosa nell'universo, e realizzo che è mio.  
Sorrido e semplicemente le parole vengono fuori e non riesco a fermarle -Ti amo!- dico.  
Ed è tutto chiaro, le parole sono solo una conferma, un promemoria di ciò che nel mio cuore sapevo già, è ovvio che l'attrazione è diventata amore, dovevo solo ammetterlo ad alta voce.  
-Anche io ti amo, credo di essere nato per quello!- risponde ed è incedibile, è come vivere in un sogno e la serata si conclude con noi nudi sul divano, che dormiamo abbracciati.   
E poi?  
Poi tutto è andato in pezzi, perché si sa, dai sogni ci si risveglia.  
La vita ci aveva separato, non vedersi e non sentirsi tutti i giorni era diventato una tortura.  
Le ore passate al telefono diventavano, ore di litigate sterili e controproducenti.  
Eravamo infelici, ed eravamo lontani, ormai non più solo fisicamente.  
Le telefonate si erano fatte sempre più rare, sempre più brevi, il lavoro era sempre la scusa migliore.  
E alla fine io non l'avevo più chiamato.  
Non volevo che mi dicesse che era finita, perchè poi sarebbe stato vero, sarebbe stato reale, e non volevo sentirmelo dire, non ero pronto ad accettarlo.  
Nemmeno lui aveva più chiamato, forse aveva paura della stessa cosa, o magari era semplicemente riuscito a voltare pagina, io però non ci riuscivo.

Ed ecco perchè ero qui, tra la folla, nascosto in bella vista, a guardarlo mentre sorride alla stampa e riceve il suo premio.  
Volevo rivederlo.  
Quanto era patetico?  
Attraversare un intero stato solo per guardarlo da lontano.  
Sembrava felice nel suo completo elegante, con i suoi nuovi amici, mentre stringeva mani e regalava sorrisi.  
Quei sorrisi che una volta erano miei.  
La cerimonia è finita, non posso sopportare di stare qui dentro in questa stanza, un minuto di più.  
Era stata un idea stupida folle, perchè farmi del male a quel modo.  
Ero un idiota, cosa speravo che sarebbe successo ?   
Che sarebbe corso giù dal palco ad abbracciarmi davanti a tutti?  
Che mi avrebbe riconosciuto tra centinaia di persone?  
Avevo visto davvero troppi film e letto troppi romanzi.  
Ero ridicolo, davvero ridicolo.  
Mi affretto alla porta, le lacrime premono per uscire, mi sento un perfetto imbecille, non sarei mai dovuto venire mi dico.  
Entro nel bagno e mi allento la cravatta.  
Respiro a fatica.  
Mi bagno il viso, per riprendermi e schiarirmi le idee.   
Ed è allora che lo vedo, dietro le mie spalle, che mi fissava muto e sconvolto, riflesso nello specchio.  
Mi guarda fisso, con gli occhi sgranati, di chi non crede a quello che sta vedendo.  
Ha il fiato corto, come chi si è appena fatto una lunga corsa.  
-C- che ci fai qui?- dice mentre riprende fiato.   
E' fermo sulla porta.  
Io che fin'ora avevo guardato il solo suo riflesso attraverso lo specchio, mi volto e lo guardo negli occhi, cosa dovrei dire?  
E' bellissimo nel suo smoking elegante.  
Sembra un principe delle favole, beh un principe moderno, con un bellissimo completo italiano.  
La realtà è che non lo so neanche io perché sono venuto, ne cosa speravo di ottenere.  
\- Intendi qui nel bagno? O qui a Los Angeles?- rido mascherando il dolore dietro l'ironia.  
-O al diavolo la tua boccaccia!- risponde, con gli occhi lucidi e mi corre incontro.  
Mi abbraccia, mi stringe a se, come se non volesse più lasciarmi andare.  
Neanche io voglio lasciarlo andare, voglio tenerlo stretto a me per sempre.  
Nascondo la testa nell'incavo tra il collo e la sua spalla sento il suo profumo e mi sembra di tornare a respirare di nuovo.   
Mi sento di nuovo me stesso, mi sento di nuovo bene, mi sento di nuovo intero.  
Ma so che non sarà per sempre, che presto la vita tornerà a travolgerci, che me lo porterà via di nuovo.  
Che perderò me stesso, di nuovo.  
Niente dura per sempre, neanche questo momento penso, e voglio sfruttarlo al massimo.  
Infilo le mani tra i suoi capelli, lo attiro verso di me e lo bacio a lungo.  
Prendendomi tutto il tempo che mi serve, ritrovo le sue labbra, il suo sapore.  
Esploro la sua bocca con la lingua, in maniera aggressiva, disperata, ho bisogno di lui.  
Dei suoi baci, delle sue mani su di me.  
E penso che siamo troppo vestiti.  
Lo trascino in uno dei bagni e mi chiudo la porta alle spalle, senza lasciarlo andare.  
Dentro di me è prepotente la convinzione che se lo lasciassi andare adesso potrebbe sparire sotto i miei occhi.  
Allento il suo papillon e sbottono la sua camicia.  
Solo ora realizzo quanto mi è mancato tutto questo, averlo in mio completo controllo.  
I suoi gemiti riempiono la stanza, potrebbero sentirci ma non mi interessa.  
Inizio a baciare le sue spalle scendendo lungo tutto il suo torace.  
Assaporo ogni centimetro e mi godo il viaggio.  
Mi inginocchio di fronte a lui e iniziò ad armeggiare con la sua cintura.  
Posso leggere l'urgenza nei suoi occhi e so che anche a lui e mancato tutto questo, abbandonarsi totalmente al piacere.  
Non lo puoi fare con chiunque.  
Sfilo la cinta e abbasso i pantaloni.  
Dio se mi era mancato tutto questo penso godendomi lo spettacolo.   
La mia bocca si chiude intorno a lui e i suoi gemiti si fanno sempre più forti.  
-Rick, Rick, Rick- ripete il mio nome mentre raggiunge l'orgasmo.  
Affonda le sue mani nei miei capelli, e si aggrappa a me.  
Adesso è il mio turno.   
Mi alzo e riprendo il controllo del suo corpo.  
Ricomincio a baciarlo, poi lo blocco contro il muro.  
Aderisco al suo corpo, sa benissimo l'effetto che ha su di me lo sente premere contro di lui.  
E adesso è il suo turno di giocare con i miei pantaloni, li aiuto a slacciarli mentre lui continua a muoversi contro di me.  
Finalmente tra di noi non c'è nessuna barriera e posso farlo mio.  
Entro dentro di lui delicatamente, poi il piacere prende il sopravvento sulla ragione.  
Mi muovo sempre più in fretta.  
I nostri gemiti si confondono.  
E siamo di nuovo noi.  
Siamo di nuovo uno.  
Nel minuscolo spazio vitale di un bagno pubblico, è racchiuso tutto quello di cui ho bisogno.  
Rimango dentro di lui e lo stringo più forte a me.  
-Non riesco a lasciarti andare.- dico, mentre lo abbraccio.  
Una lacrima scivola dalla mia guancia e finisce sulla sua spalla.  
-Ti amo- mi dice.  
E so che è la verità, non si possono fingere certe cose.  
Ma so anche che non cambia niente.  
Che dovremmo lasciarci di nuovo.  
Uscire da li.  
Tornare alle nostre vite.  
-Per favore Non dirlo, non dire che mi ami, io non ci riesco, non posso dirti che ti amo e poi lasciarti andare via da me.- dico.  
-Allora non dirlo! Non dirmi che mi ami- risponde staccandosi da me e fissandomi negli occhi.  
-Questo non vuol dire che il mio cuore non si ferma ogni volta che mi guardi così- rispondo.  
Mi bacia.  
-Dovremmo andare, sono scappato via di corsa, credevo di averti visto tra la folla, ma pensavo fossi un allucinazione- racconta dopo un pò,con la testa appoggiata alla mia fronte.  
-Hai ragione dovremo rivestirci!-Dico, tornando alla realtà.  
Raccogliamo i nostri vestiti firmati, dal pavimento di un bagno pubblico.  
Se fosse entrato qualcuno, sarebbe stato da ridere spiegare quello che era appena successo.  
Ci guardiamo e entrambi sappiamo che appena usciti da quel bagno torneremo alle nostre vite, e sarà tutto finito.  
Da qualche parte nel mondo reale qualcuno sta suonando una musica romantica, una qualche canzone strappalacrime di ultima generazione.  
Gli prendo la mano e la porto dietro il mio collo.  
-Un ultimo ballo ok?- dico sorridendo.  
Potremmo sprecare il nostro tempo a parlare e a fare promesse che non manterremo, perchè ci abbiamo già provato e non ha funzionato.  
-ok - mi dice sorridendo.  
Poggia la testa contro la mia spalla e ce ne stiamo li a ballare lentamente a tempo di musica.  
Presto la canzone sarebbe finita e avremo dovuto dirci addio.  
Ma non sarebbe stato per sempre, dentro di me sentivo che il nostro momento sarebbe arrivato.  
Però per ora intanto esistevamo solo noi due, la musica e niente altro.


End file.
